Secreto a voces
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Seguramente alguien ya lo había leído. Miro de soslayo con inquietud sin atreverse a un riguroso recorrido de las caras de sus compañeros que resolvían los problemas de trigonometría. Temía toparse con alguna mirada burlona, poseedora de sus pensamientos mas escondidos.


OxoXoxO

Secreto a voces

OxoXoxO

Seguramente alguien ya lo había leído. Sakura no lo encontró en su mochila, donde a veces lo traía con el temor de que su hermana en casa lo abriera. el diario no tenia llave, así que lo cerraba con una liga que sostenía una pluma, con la curva hacia el lomo de la libreta. de esta manera cualquier intromisión de un extraño seria delatada, pero nunca pensó que alguien en la escuela se atreviera a sacarlo de su morral.

se acordó de la tía Tsunade con rabia, como se le había ocurrido regalárselo?, "a mi me regalaron un diario en mi cumpleaños quince, así es que mi sobrina favorita también tendría uno". deseo no haber tenido nunca ese libro de tapas de piel rojas. ahora seguramente e encontraba circulando por el salón, quien sabe por cuantas manos, por cuantos ojos curiosos. miro de soslayo con inquietud sin atreverse a un riguroso recorrido de las caras de sus compañeros que resolvían los problemas de trigonometría. temía toparse con alguna mirada burlona, poseedora de sus pensamientos mas escondidos.

Repaso mentalmente las numerosas paginas donde estaba escrito cuanto le gustaba Sasuke. como le parecían misteriosos y enigmáticamente profundos sus ojos color negro y como fantaseaba que la sacara a bailar en las fiestas del grupo en lugar de todas esas chicas afortunadas del salón. Mas lo pensaba y se ponía colorada. menos mal había notado la perdida a la ultima clase del día, no podría haber resistido el recreo , ni las larguísimas horas de clases a mitad de la mañana sabiéndose en los labios de todos y que su amor por Sasuke era un secreto a voces.

Justo el día anterior Sasuke se había sentado a su lado en la hora de biblioteca, debían hacer un resumen de un cuento leído la semana anterior , como no se podía hablar Sasuke le mando un papelito pidiendo ayuda. entonces Sakura le empezó a contar la historia que a duras penas entendía Sasuke y se empezaron a reír. la maestra se acerco al lugar del ruido y atrapo el papel ya arrugado en las manos de Sasuke. la salida de la hora de biblioteca les valió una platica con el consejero y un punto menos en lengua y literatura.

todo estaba escrito detalladamente en su fiel confidente de tapas rojas el miércoles 23 de abril, mencionando también lo genial y atractivo que se le veía con sus mechones de cabello negro en picos y como era su media sonrisa apenada mientras le pedía disculpas y le invitaba un helado el viernes por la tarde como disculpa. los mismos latidos agitados de su corazón al darle su teléfono estaban grabados en esa última pagina plagada de corazones con "S & S" que ahora todos, incluso el mismo Sasuke, conocían.

Al sonar la campana, abandono deprisa el salón sin importarle ser grosera con Ino.

-que te pasa?, parece que te pico algo

-me siento mal- dijo sin mirarla a la cara y preparando su ausencia del día siguiente.

esa tarde en su casa recordó ese menjurje que le dieron para que devolviera el estomago una vez hace tiempo. agua mineral. un pan muy tostado y sal; todo en la licuadora. cuando llego su madre del trabajo la encontró inclinada sobre el excusado y con la palidez de quien a sacado afuera todos sus intestinos.

Paso la mañana del viernes en pijamas tratando de leer el cuento de la tarea del siguiente mes, pero termino decidiéndose por _los crímenes de la calle morgue, _ pues al fin y al cabo no pensaba volver mas a esa secundaria. poco se pudo concentrar, pensando en las lineas de la libreta que eran ahora del dominio publico y planeando la manera de argumentar un cambio de escuela. era tal su voluntad de olvidarse del salón de clases, que ni siquiera reparo en que era viernes y que había quedado con Sasuke de tomar un helado hasta que sonó el teléfono

-te llama un compañero, Sakura- grito su madre

no pudo negarse a contestar ya que hubiera tenido que darle una explicación a su madre, así que se deslizo con pesadez hasta el teléfono del pasillo.

-lo tengo- grito para que su madre colgara

-bueno

-hola, soy Sasuke, que te paso?

-Me enferme del estomago

-y todavía quieres el helado?- se le oyó con un muy escondido temor que ella a base de tanto observarlo reconoció

Sakura se quedo callada buscando una respuesta tajante.

-no me siento bien aun.

-entonces voy a visitarte- dijo apurado -así te llevo el tema de investigación de biología, nos toco juntos

no tuvo mas remedio que darle su dirección, bañarse a toda prisa y vestirse. esa intempestiva voluntad de Sasuke por verla era una clara prueba de que la sabia suspirando por el. ahora tendría que ser fría, desmentir aquellas confesiones del diario como si fueran escritas por otra.

Sasuke llego puntual y con una caja de helado de limón pues era bueno para el dolor de estomago. Sakura se empeño en estar seca, distante y sin mucho entusiasmo por el trabajo que harían juntos. la cara de Sasuke fue perdiendo esa alegría escondida que a ella tanto le gustaba.

antes de despedirse y con el animo notoriamente disminuido después de la repentina llegada con el helado de limón, Sasuke le pidió el temario para los exámenes finales pues el lo había perdido, Sakura subió a su cuarto y busco en su mochila. se acordó que apenas el jueves había cambiado todo a su mochila nueva. dentro del closet oscuro metió su mano en su mochila vieja y se topo con algo duro, lo saco despacio, era el diario rojo con la curva de la pluma hacia el lomo.

bajo de prisa las escaleras.

-lo encontré- dijo aliviada- pero el temario no

Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de confusión

-es que ya no iba a volver a la escuela- explico turbiamente -quieres helado?

-ya me iba- contesto Sasuke dolido aun

-no, todo a sido un malentendido, no te puedo explicar, pero quédate, por favor- intento Sakura

-esta bien- contesto Sasuke con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba a ella, sin saber que esa tarde quedaría escrita en un libro de tapas rojas

OxoXoxO.


End file.
